


July 2020 Prompt #1: Place

by ChaonsWrath



Series: Cito and Cavv [2]
Category: Aberrations of Nature, Original Work
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Flash Fiction, Guilt, Hope for another day, Ice-Wastes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Memorial Site, Mentions of Death and other suffering, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, One Word Prompts, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Survivor Guilt, This is about Cito and his survivor's guilt, Word Count: 298, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaonsWrath/pseuds/ChaonsWrath
Summary: Cito goes to a place of great suffering to keep oaths.(READ THE TAGS PLEASE)
Relationships: Citxo'apnn Nawe|Cito & Fxena, Citxo'apnn Nawe|Cito & Others, Citxo'apnn Nawe|Cito/Cavassa
Series: Cito and Cavv [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989811





	July 2020 Prompt #1: Place

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags note, there are no directly mature themes but plenty of mentions of trauma, suffering, and suicidal thoughts. If these upset you, please don't read.

Some time between 1,046 and 1,050  
The Ice Wastes, Northern Naca Territories

A shape. 

Tall and dark, a sharp contrast to the barely blue skies and plains of almost wholly solid massive ice lakes. 

The form is vaguely humanoid, covered in thick layers of fur and leather. Dark shades

The front of the shape reveals a human face, decorated and framed by strikingly pinkish hair. The same color brows are drawn over narrowed, pale gray eyes. 

Everything is silent, save for the breathing of the only living thing for a massive distance. Merely icy lakes and patches of dirt framed by a horizon of mountains to one side, a forest far to the other, and mostly flat blue glass terrain behind and in front. 

The shape stands atop one of these icy goliaths, several paces away from a cluster of rods driven into the thick solid, half fused into it. Even as the frigid breeze bears against it, they stand firm, gaze trained on the group of crystalline spikes. 

Change happened in this place. Worse or better, it didn't matter-change is change. Just as death is evil nor good, vicious, or kind. 

There were a few times he wished he went into the water and never dragged himself and his teammates out, almost completely paralyzed from the hips down for a time. Like when he woke up in the hospital and heard of what happened to his team. Or when he lost the love of his life. When he lost the rest of his friends. 

But that wasn't what he promised them. Nor what he promised himself. He loved too many things to regret surviving. 

"Here they lie. Here you do not. Go and live." The man speaks quietly. To the spikes themselves, perhaps.   


Every year. 


End file.
